Another Day
by Ace-reporter
Summary: When competition arises between Andover and Chilton, friendships are bound to be tested to their limits. AU ROGAN
1. The Hayden Lifestyle

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my imagination.

Alarm clock ringing was not the only thing that could be heard from Rory Hayden's bed. Birds were chirping as they did every morning with the sun shining through her balcony door. Groaning, Rory hit the snooze button on the alarm clock. Grimacing at how bright her room was she squinted as she stumbled out of her comfortable bed. Entering her bathroom, she settled into her morning routine of brushing her teeth, taking a shower, and getting ready for Chilton.

Across the hall, The Fray was heard from one of the rooms. The room belonged to none other than Rory's twin brother, Blake Hayden. Unlike his sister who enjoyed a quiet morning, he preferred having music on while he got ready. His morning routine was uncanny familiar to Rory's but then again they were family, not to mention twins.

Opening her wardrobe, she searched for what would be her Chilton uniform. Her mother had altered the uniform a bit for her own fun so Rory had no idea as to if her uniform would still look like a uniform at all. Lorelai Victoria Hayden was quite a character not to mention Hartford socialite. Unlike the other mothers in society, she did not fit the expectation of what one would expect. Most of the Hartford elite would say her uniqueness was because she was formally a Gilmore Girl. The only daughter and child of Richard and Emily Gilmore.

Having changed into her Lorelai Hayden refashioned uniform, she added just a touch of blush, eye shadow, and lip-gloss and was out and over to her brother's room to borrow a tie to complete the academy's required clothing. Rapping her knuckles on the door, she waited for her brother to unlock it.

Hearing someone at his door, he grabbed his tie off its hanger and slid it around his neck as he opened the door. Seeing his sister there he assumed that she was telling him that they needed to head downstairs for breakfast, but she stopped him when he was about to step out of his room. Rory reached over to her twin and pretended to flick off an imaginary dust of lint. She then reached over to his tie, removed it, and readjusted it so it would fit her. Ignoring his cry for the tie, she headed downstairs where she was immediately able to smell the delicious scent of fresh coffee being brewed.

Upon walking into the kitchen, she saw her mom talking to her dad, Christopher, about an upcoming dinner party. Francine and Straub Hayden had sent their only heir, Christopher Hayden through so many different schools that he became well known among the crowds of cliques at Chilton, as well as the many notorious boarding schools he had attended. When he had entered Chilton as a new student, he immediately rose through the ranks and became one of the most admired students of the preparatory. Out of the many admirers he gained, one had particularly stood out to him and her name was Lorelai Gilmore.

"Morning mom, dad." Rory greeted as she retrieved her coffee mug from one of the cabinets. Pouring herself a cup of coffee, she sat down at the counter and began eating her breakfast.

"Morning, girlie. How does my favorite daughter feel on this beautiful morning, which may I add, is her first day of senior year?" Lorelai asked.

Rory exchanged a knowing glance with her father before saying, "I'm the only daughter you have, mom."

Rushing downstairs, he was only able to catch the last part of the family's morning conversation. "You know, I blame you for taking my favorite tie and leaving me to my own demise on tying my own tie." He said towards his twin as he grabbed a cup of coffee and a pop tart.

"I was going to tell you that I needed a tie but then again you already had one on your neck all ready for me, so what was the point of me asking." Rory quipped innocently. Behind her, their parents laughed at the exchange between the two.

She finished her coffee and strode over to her twin. Sighing she said, "You guys can never get your ties straight," loosening her brother's tie, she placed it on her neck to make the sure the lengths were even before she hooked it around his neck and tied it as tight as she could.

"I'm not sure you know this Ror, but there's this thing I got to do call breathing." Blake tried to joke as he desperately attempted to loosen the tie.

"You two better get going if you want to talk with your friends before school starts." Christopher said hoping to get his kids off to school before they were late.

"Okay, daddy." Rory answered as she grabbed her brother by his hands and dragged him towards the front door. Blake merely waved goodbye to his parents, as he was yank out of the kitchen and soon enough out of the Hayden mansion.

Letting go of her brother's hand, she walked over to the passenger door of her BMW and tossed her brother the keys. Speeding towards Chilton they unknowingly slipped on the facade the school had always expected of them. The facade that only some could see through.

A/N: Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Introducing Chilton's Royal Council

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my imagination.

A/N: I'm surprised at the amazing amount of reviews I had received last chapter. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Enjoy!

-

Skidding into their assigned parking slot, they saw their friends' cars already parked to the right of them. Their section of the parking lot had become their hangout place before school. Louise and Madeline were sitting on the hood of their red Ferrari. Tristan was leaning on the school's outer brick wall and Paris was scanning through her book bag as if to make sure everything she needed was inside. Stepping out of the car, both Rory and Blake joined them. These infamous six made up The Chilton Royal Council.

Rory and Blake were known as the Hayden twins. Both of them had similar piercing blue eyes and brunette hair. Rory Leigh Hayden had inherited her mother's sense of humor as well as her mother's thrown at Chilton. Unlike most of the group except for Paris, Rory prepared for her tests to which most of the others would just pray that they would pass by scanning the materials at the last minute.

Blake Hayden was considered the older twin by three minutes. He had gained his father's liking for sports as to where his sister and mother were absolutely clueless to it. Although they did not understand it, they were always in the stand rooting for him during his games.

Paris Geller had met Rory at the beginning of elementary school and being the overachiever that she was, had felt threaten by Rory. It had taken Lorelai and Mrs. Geller quite an amount of scheduled play dates before Paris had accepted Rory as an acquaintance. The relationship between the blonde-haired woman and Rory had grown since elementary school and they were now considered close friends.

Tristan DuGrey was an all around player. With his spiked blonde hair and cold blue eyes, there was not a doubt that he was one both on and off the court. He was originally one of Blake's teammates at basketball camp. After their last game of the summer, he was introduced to the Hayden's at the age of six. Discovering he had lived just a few blocks down the street from them, he became a frequent guest at the Hayden household.

Louise Grant and Madeline Lynn were two of a kind. The two of them had joined the group around their earlier teens. It had been another boring society function and of course, Paris, Tristan, Blake, and Rory could not stand being in the main room any longer so they headed out to the patio to get some fresh air. Ironically, a few seconds later, a blonde and brunette girl headed outside for the same thing. Seeing as though they were the only teens there, they became well acquainted with each other and later on became friends.

These six were no different from the rest of the Chiltonites. They were brought up the same exact way as everyone else was in Hartford but the one difference that set them a part from the rest was that they could see past a person's surname and bank account. They would even let down their guard, when they were around each other because they did not worry about being deceived. Everyone at Chilton thought they were idiots to think that betrayal would never occur because no matter how perfect a friendship; lies would be told, secrets would be kept and betrayal was always right around the corner...

"Well, well the Hayden twins finally decided to grace us with their presence." Louise commented as she slid off the car. The twins greeted Louise in return, knowing that it was Louise's way of welcoming them.

"Rory, I love what your mom did to your uniform." Madeline exclaimed.

Blushing Rory twirled around so Madeline could inspect the attire. She had grown to understand that when either Madeline or Louise complimented you, they wanted to make sure the compliment wasn't a pretense in any way.

"Yup, I definitely love it." She confirmed, nodding. "Do you think Lorelai would alter my uniform too?"

"I'm sure she'd love to do it." Rory gave Madeline a smile.

"Great. I'll come over after-school tomorrow."

"Are you two done scheduling the fashion style appointment? Because I wouldn't dare want to interrupt this little heart to heart." Paris said in a tone, which obviously meant she was annoyed with the two. "Now, hand over your schedules, so I can see what classes we have together." She commanded.

Everyone reluctantly handed over their schedules and hoped they weren't going to be stuck in a class all by themselves with Paris. Sure, they were her friends but being in a class with Paris was as intense as having to stand up to a very pissed off parent with an excuse you know they will not accept, an excuse you know is absolutely pitiful.

After waiting a couple of minutes, Rory softly asked, "do we all have the same homeroom like last year?"

"No, Louise, Tristan and me have Mr. Medina." While you three, she pointed at Blake, Rory, and Madeline. "Have some new teacher, in room," she paused to recheck the classroom number. "266."

Reaching into her messenger bag, she took out a pen and began marking on their schedules. No one bothered to ask Paris what she was doing until she capped her black pen. She gave everyone back their schedule and to the other council members' surprise, Paris had written down beside each class whom in the group they had it with.

"Looks like you and I have quite a few classes together, Mary." Tristan winked.

"How great," Rory remarked dryly. Most of her classes were with her brother's oldest friend -whom also never called her by her given name- and a hectic controlling Paris. _How wonderful... _She thought to herself. _Just wonderful..._

-

"How you holdin' up?" Blake asked, as he sat down at the lunch table and saw Rory burying her head in her arms as if she was nursing a headache.

"Fantastic, Blake." She replied sarcastically. "Did you honestly even have to ask?" Getting no verbal response from her twin, she looked up from her current position. "How've you been?"

"Excluding the fact that I'm in hell for another three hours. I'm close to fine, as anyone can be." He answered, taking a bite into the BLT sandwich, he had bought from the cafeteria.

Paris and Louise arrived at the table and sat down. Not too soon after, Tristan and Madeline came with six cups of coffee in hand. Smelling the scent of coffee, Rory immediately jumped out of her seat. "Thank God, at least two of you guys had enough sense to head out to get some coffee. What would the first day of Chilton be without coffee." She rambled.

Rushing over to Tristan and Madeline whom were on the other side of the table, she grabbed herself a cup of coffee from the cup holder. It had at least four hours since she had a cup of coffee. She gulped down the hot liquid and began to relax as all the tension she had gather from her earlier classes faded. Finishing off the cup she went over to the trashcan and threw it away before returning to her seat between Blake and Louise.

Immediately after sitting down, Louise announced to the council that she would be throwing a "Welcome back to Chilton" party on Friday. She didn't need to ask whether her friends were coming or not because they were expected to be there, whether be it friendship obligations or upholding the image that Chilton had painted.

A/N: This is defiantly longer than my first chapter but since most of you wanted longer chapters, here you go. Reviews. I'll be looking forward to them.


	3. Classic Chiltonites

Disclaimer: Whole story short, I do not own anything...

A/N: I know, I know, this took a while...but on the bright side there the chapter is longer and if that is not enough, as I know it is not. There is Rogan action; yes, our beloved Logan and his friends do make an appearance this chapter; so off you go reading.

Extra small note, how some of the characters introduce themselves are not who they really are. It does not make a lot of sense but you should understand it when you get to that point of the chapter or else just read the second author's note at the bottom.

-

Three hours later, the opening and closing of the Hayden's front door alerted Lorelai that her kids had returned home from their adventurous day at hell. Grabbing the three filled coffee mugs, she headed towards the living room where the two would be undoubtedly trying to rejuvenate their energy before starting on their after-school activities. This had become a routine for the three on days, where Lorelai did not have to work at her inn in Stars Hollow.

Stepping into the room, she saw their backpacks carelessly flung onto the floor beside the couch and her kids spread out on their different couches. She quirked an eyebrow, was the first day of senior year that hard. Thinking back, she tried to remember.

_Flashback_

"_Lorelai Gilmore, the headmaster would like to see you in his office now." Looking up from her seat in the office wait room, Lorelai strode into the office and closed the door behind her._

"_How are you doing, miss Gilmore?" Headmaster Charleston asked, as he gestured for her to take a seat._

"_I've been doing very well seeing as today was just the first day." She replied, sitting down in the same chair she was always told to sit in whenever she was sent into his office._

"_That's good. And I assume you are wondering why you've been called here." Noticing Lorelai nod, he continued. "I remember clearly telling your class that Chilton has very high expectation. I also remember telling you this when you became..."_

_Seeing that he was uncomfortable, she took a moment to memorize this moment. He had literally set himself up for the trap he walked into. Snapping out of her thoughts, she kindly inserted the word for him "pregnant."_

"_Yes, well, I assume you know things haven't changed. You are still expected to put effort into your work, when you enter this school building in the morning." Removing his glasses, he added, "I also suggest that you stay out of trouble this year. For my sake, more than yours." He gave Lorelai a small smile._

"_Onto other issues, how are your son and daughter doing? I have heard plenty of news from my wife about how your children are doing, but I would like to hear the mother's point of view. I believe their names are Blake and Rory."_

"_Actually Rory is a nickname for my daughter. You see, I named her after myself but it gets rather confusing so, we just call her Rory. Their full names are Lorelai Leigh Hayden and Blake Andrew Hayden. And to answer your question, they've been doing very well."_ _She had given the twins the last name Hayden, knowing she would one day carry that name and if that wasn't a good enough reason, Christopher had been very supportive throughout the entire pregnancy so, the least she could do was give them his surname._

"_I also heard from your parents that Mr. Hayden has proposed to you over the summer holidays."_ _Her face instantly brightening at the mention of Christopher' proposal. The two families had been taking a trip to the vineyard and he had proposed to her at the beach as the sun was setting. Christopher's proposal had been... perfect. By the look on his student's face, Headmaster Charleston knew clearly that she had accepted the proposal._

It had been an awkward start to her senior year but it was not as bad as she had thought it would be. Actually, she had the same exact conversation in her junior year and when she had returned to school after her pregnancy, in her sophomore year. She did not have a lot of time to think over that thought before Blake interrupted her train of thoughts by asking, if the mugs were for them.

"Actually they are for my twins who've yet to greet their mother since they've stepped foot in the house." She replied.

"Hello mom. Our day was fine; absolutely nothing special happened at school today. How was your day?" They chorused flatly.

"Sheesh, you ask for some kind of signal that they acknowledge your presence as much as the coffee's but no. Instead you are given a boring Hallmark greeting, which is probably used in at least ten different cards; that are all sold at the special price of $1.99." She handed out the cups of coffee and sat down in her armchair. "Now was school really that bad?"

"School is always bad, mom." Sipping her coffee, she continued. "You should start asking whether school was good. At least then you would get an interesting and different answer every time."

"Rory's been acting this way since she found out that most of her classes consisted of Tristan and Paris."

"My poor baby." Lorelai said with amusement laced in her tone.

Rory mumbled a sarcastic, "I'm glad I amuse you."

"What was that, Rory?" Blake teased.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Was her reply as she resumed drinking her afternoon coffee.

-

The first three days at Chilton had past by in a blur, with Louise's party being the next night. It had been that day after school that the six of them had agreed to meet up at Paris's place to discuss something Paris had donned of high importance.

When everyone had arrived and made him or her comfortable on either the couch or red-carpeted floor; Paris began her well-thought out yet, short speech. "I've gather you all here today, to discuss our action plan against our rival school, Andover. Now every year for as long as I have been at Chilton, the seniors have been crushed and disgraced when Andover pulls their senior prank upon our school."

Cutting into Paris's speech, Tristan voiced out sarcastically, what everyone had been thinking. "Gee, Gellar that's a brilliant way to start a pep talk."

Paris threw Tristan a glare as she returned to her speech. "As I was saying, every year the elite seniors at Andover are always able to top us by finding our weak point. This year, that's going to be impossible because we are going to be prepared." Sitting down Paris glanced at her group of friends. "Besides, how could they possibly find a weak link in our friendship, right?" She added confidently. Murmurs of agreement were heard throughout the council.

"I'm guessing you already know who we are looking for," Louise said knowingly. It was quite common for Paris to be a step ahead of everyone since she was usually the one who brought up these meetings and discussions.

"In a way... I do know who were searching for. I've also heard that they're going to be at the dinner party at the elder Hayden's this Saturday."

"Really," Tristan said sarcastically. "If you think about it, it shouldn't be that big of a surprise. For all we know, we have already seen these people a million times before at another society event. We will just keep a closer eye on them. It is not that hard, and it is the elder Hayden's place so we will have the upper hand. After all these two," he gestured at Blake and Rory, "are the grandchildren. Which means they'd know that place better than any of the Andovers."

"So are we going to find out who these people are or are you going to be the only one who knows, Paris?" Rory asked impatiently.

"Well you see...That's where we have a little glitch...I was only able to get one of their names."

"Only one." Madeline was certainly baffled by this statement. Paris was known to retrieve all the information or at least three quarters of it, but she had come back with only one name.

Rory stared at her blonde-haired friend. "But Paris, you said––"

"I said I know who we are looking for. Even if it's only one of the Andovers."

"Who is it, then?" Blake quickly asked. Having the name of at least one member of the Andover elites was better than starting from scratch.

"Stephanie Vanderbilt."

-

Stepping into the house, Rory and Blake surrounded themselves in a familiar scene with fellow classmates crowded everywhere. Strolling into the kitchen, they spotted the classic scene of Tristan DuGrey sipping his drink in a red plastic cup. The content was most likely alcohol seeing as how it was the only type of drink served at these kind of parties. "Hey DuGrey." Blake greeted.

"Blake." After sipping the last few drops of his drink, he acknowledged the other Hayden twin, with a "Hey Mary."

Rory merely rolled her eyes at the supposed nickname. After a few seconds, she reluctantly asked him where the others were. Tossing away his cup, he took a moment to answer. "Louise and Madeline are on the dance floor and Paris is somewhere."

Leaving her brother with Tristan, Rory headed off to find her other friends. Arriving at the dance floor, Rory scanned the mass of people trying to find Louise or Madeline and if it was could even be considered, Paris. Walking into the crowd, she stopped to look around. Before she was able to take off again, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Whirling around to see who it had been, she saw a gorgeous dirty blonde haired man with deep chocolate brown colored eyes.

"Excuse me, but could I have this dance?"

_How cliché... _Rory mused. "I'd love to, I really would, but I'm looking for my friends. Maybe later." She answered as she began walking away.

"My friends and I," his voice had somehow gained Rory's attention and he didn't plan to throw it away. "We were just stopping by for a little while and we're just about to leave. One dance, that's all I ask."

Something about him - maybe it was the soft pleading tone he had used or maybe it was that sexy smirk he had given her when he saw that he had reclaimed her attention- had made her change her mind. "Just one."

"Just one," he confirmed.

"Last dance of the night for you. And you chose me, don't I feel special." Rory teased, but upon seeing him patiently waiting for her, she could not help but smile sweetly and place her hand into his.

Taking his lead, she realized that she knew nothing of the handsome man in front of her. "So what's your name?"

"Straightforward aren't we?" He smirked.

"Well, I'm not the one who just asked a stranger to dance." Rory shot back playfully.

"Touché." He replied shooting her a smile. "I like the sensation of mystery that surrounds our situation, don't you? Some people like to base their relationships off of that."

"I'm not the kind of person that does those kinds of relationships."

"Okay, I'll tell what, you give me your name and I'll tell mine."

"Sounds fair enough, name's Rory."

"Nice to meet you, Rory. I'm Adam." Letting his gaze wander into the back of the room, he saw his friends leaving. Groaning, he knew he needed to make a hasty exit. Luckily, the song was just a few seconds from the end. "Well, Rory it looks like my time with you is up." He brought her hand up to his lips and gave her a small kiss. Just as he was about to walk past her, he took a brief pause. "I'm sure I'll see you again soon." Casting her final glance, he disappeared into the crowd of Chiltonites.

"There you are!" Madeline exclaimed when she spotted Rory. "Paris, she's over here." She yelled, waving Paris to come over to where she was.

"Why are you on the dance floor? I mean, I've known you forever and you never seemed like the dancing kind of person."

"Oh, I was just looking for you guys." Rory let out a sigh of relief. It was a good thing that neither Madeline nor Paris had noticed her intriguing meeting with Adam. Anyone who had ever wanted to go steady with her had, had to deal with criticism from the council. And lets just say it took a lot of bravery to stand up her friends.

-

"Logan, mate. Where have you been? I haven't seen you since we parked earlier." Finn looked back from the driver seat.

"I could have sworn that I told Colin that I was going to have a look around the house."

"You never told me that or I would have remembered." Colin replied defensively.

"That doesn't matter now. You two got the names, right?" Logan asked expectedly. The main goal of their appearance at a Chilton party was to obtain the names of the so-called, Royal Council. The trip would have been completely pointless if they hadn't acquired them.

"It took us a while to find some Chiltonites, drunk enough to tell us without having them remember but yes, we did." Finn answered, happy they had been successful.

"Then let's head back and inform the others."

-

A/N: Just to clear things up for all those you, who aren't sure but want to know. Adam was really Logan. More details about Logan giving Rory a faux name coming up next chapter as well as the dinner party at the Haydens'!


	4. How The Tables Have Turned

Disclaimer: Own nothing

-

The ballroom of the elder Hayden's mansion was lit and filled with guests. Conversations between the adults ranged from business trips to the latest gossip. The younger adults were scattered everywhere from the dining room to the ballroom.

"Rory, keep up." Blake whispered, as he gently dragged Rory along. The younger generation of Haydens was greeting other families as they came up to them. The host and their families were expected to attend and dutifully enough Lorelai, Christopher, and the twins had shown up.

When the Harrisons had excuse themselves to catch up with the Grants. Lorelai sighed. "How much longer do we have to keep doing this, Chris?"

Christopher took a look at his watch and replied, "Give or take, two or three more families."

"Incoming alert." Rory muttered when she saw a lady heading their way. "Christopher, Lorelai. How are you two?"

Identifying whom the lady was, Lorelai inwardly sighed. "Krissia, is that you?" She exclaimed almost too enthusiastically.

Whether or not she had noticed Lorelai's irritated tone behind her exclamation, she didn't seem to show it as she greeted the twins. Moving on after the introductions, she began rambling to Lorelai how kids grew up so quickly. The topic eventually came up to her describing her daughter. "Blake, darling. Have you met my daughter Rosemary?"

"No, I do-"

Not noticing or nor caring whether Blake was giving her a reply. She cut in. "I should ask her if she knows you. I'm sure you two would look so adorable together. Hmm... It's rather odd that she hasn't mentioned you or Rory." She gave a polite smile at the Haydens. "Oh, there's goes my husband; off greeting another business partner I see. It has been a pleasure seeing you again Lorelai. I'll be sure to tell Rosemary to keep a look out for you two. After all, Andover is quite a huge academy." Spotting her husband looking for her, she left as abruptly as she came.

Rory shot a look at her brother when Krissia had left. Blake looked indifferent but didn't quite understand why Rory had given him a look. Rory let out an exasperated sigh at his brother's lack of observational skills.

"Well, don't I feel unappreciated. I only earned a hello and I had to listen through that awful rant. It was as if Rory and I weren't here at all. What, she threw in our names once, maybe twice in her," he took a glance at his watch, "nine minute long rant." Christopher said.

"At least she didn't try to set you up with her daughter." Blake muttered, under his breath.

"Right, and did you not hear which school her daughter attends, Blake?" Seeing her brother wasn't going to answer her anytime soon, she shook her head. "She goes to Andover, Blake. Andover. Which means she most likely knows Stephanie and her friends."

It took a few seconds for it to register what his twin was getting at, but what were the chances that an Andover student's parent, would greet them. Considering Hartford society was well, Hartford society, the odds seemed to tip slightly to their favor.

"How coincidental, right. I know."

"Yeah, just our luck." He answered absent-mindedly.

-

"There you are Colin! We've been looking all over for you, mate." Finn exclaimed draping his arm on his friend's shoulder. Ignoring the stares he had earned from the adults, especially the McCraes, Finn began rambling about how everyone had been looking for Colin.

Noticing the rather stunned look upon the adults' faces, a few feet away, Stephanie thought it'd be best to step in and save Finn from whatever trouble he had just gotten himself into. She took her redheaded friend's hand and quite literally dragged her into the ring of adults. Giving a small sigh, Stephanie began apologizing on Finn's behalf for the disruption he had caused. "I apologize Mr. and Mrs. McCrae for the trouble we've caused you. It's just that we have been looking for Colin. We'll leave you alone with your company, now." Tossing them a polite smile, Stephanie quickly scurried after her friends who were already halfway across the room greeting Logan.

"I cannot believe you would do that Finn. In front of my father's new wife none the less." Colin said when they were a good few feet away from his parents.

"Its not like you even mind," Logan commented.

Breaking into a grin, Colin answered. "You're right, I don't."

"Speaking of which, who's in charge of Finn for the night because surely after apologizing to your parents, I get the rest of the night off." Stephanie said reasonably.

"Nope, Steph. You're stuck with Finn for the rest of the night regardless." Stephanie's redheaded friend, Rosymary, answered.

-

Letting her eyes wander as they greeted the Allens, she saw her friends with their families going through the same rounds as well.

It was just a few minutes before the servers were to begin offering appetizers and that was when she and her brother would be able to break away from their parents and talk to their friends. After the brief break, the dinner courses would be served and everyone would have to situate themselves with their parents once again.

Just as her parents bid farewell to the Allens, one by one the hired service began filing out of the kitchen with trays of appetizers. Catching sight of the wait staff, Blake and Rory quickly said a 'see you later' before speeding off toward their friends.

"Where's DuGrey?" Louise asked, when she saw Madeline come up to her.

"His parents were dragging him out of the ballroom last time I saw him. He must have done something to piss them off in front of their business partners because his dad just grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the room." Madeline commented.

"I guess, I'll go look for Tristan then." Blake said.

A few seconds later, Madeline exclaimed, "Oh, I see Tristan and Blake. Wait, it seems like Blake is getting lectured. Come on Louise, let's go knowing them they'll just get themselves into more trouble with Mr. DuGrey." Madeline and Louise quickly left in order to save their friends before they seriously pissed Mr. DuGrey off. Rory and Paris merely shook their heads at their fellow Chiltonites.

"Well, I don't know what to say about that." Rory said.

"Neither do I, Hayden. Neither do I. Do you think either Madeline-"

Feeling as though someone was staring at her, Rory turned around and scanned the crowd to see who was looking at her. Right across from her, a few families away, she spotted Adam from the party.

"What do you think, Rory?" Paris asked. Noticing her friend beside her was no longer paying attention to her, she followed the brunette's gaze and found her staring at no other than Logan Huntzberger and his friends.

"Sharp thinking, Hayden. I heard that Huntzberger attends Andover also and why wouldn't he and his lackeys qualify for heads of the school."

Seeing her friend still hadn't snapped out of her gaze. She irritably called her name again. "Hayden."

She ask as she broke her eye contact with Adam. "What, Paris?"

"It seems as though you spotted some Andovers that would qualify as the senior elite Andovers." Paris said, hating having to repeat herself.

"You mean Adam?" Rory asked.

"Adam? Hayden, I know for a fact that no one over there is named Adam."

"No, I'm pretty sure one of them is named Adam." Rory reasoned. "Are you sure you didn't hear wrong?'

"Of course, I'm sure. I'm the one wondering if you have your facts mistaken." Paris snapped.

"Who told you anyone over there is named Adam. My mother was just in a conversation, with that brunette's parents until his friends burst in. I was able to get their names from my dear mother. Apparently his friend started apologizing like there was no tomorrow so I'm quite positive about whom I am talking about Hayden. The blonde bimbo Hilton wannabe is the Stephanie Vanderbilt we're looking for. And her red-headed friend is-"

"Rosemary. We saw her mother, Krissia earlier."

"The three guys there are Colin McCrae, Finn Rothschild, and Logan Huntzberger."

Almost as if he had heard his name being called Logan looked over. And his eyes instantly looked for Rory's. "Huntzberger, eh."

"No doubt, that is Logan Huntzberger and now, I'm positive that they're the Andovers we're looking for."

Seeing Logan excuse himself from his friends and headed in the direction of the library. Rory told Paris that she would be right back and took the same route that Adam... _Or should she say Logan, _had taken. Rory thought sourly at the two names.

Opening the door that led into the library, she hastily strode in and locked the door so no one would unexpectedly walk in. Anyone finding out that she had actually been friendly toward what was supposedly their rival would confuse her friends at where her loyalties lie. Of course her loyalties laid with her friends and school but they would begin to question that.

Smiling Logan hadn't noticed that Rory seemed a bit upset. "Hey Rory."

"Adam." She greeted shortly. Grinning, Logan was about to ask how she was when she suddenly spoke.

"Or _Logan_, depends which name you want me to use." Rory said stiffly. She wasn't use to letting her guard down around others and when she did, she had made sure she knew them. The aura around Adam, the night before was so sweet that she had rashly decided it wouldn't hurt. That was such a huge mistake, Rory thought.

Not knowing what to say, Logan thought meticulously before he spoke knowing full well that he shouldn't accidentally say anything that would upset her anymore than she already was. That was assuming that the expression he was reading on her face was anger. But there was something else within those blue eyes that he saw, it was anger, hurt and a trace of betrayal?

"Mr. Charming is now speechless. What a surprise. Do you lie to everyone about your name or do you only lie to people who are naïve enough to fall for it?"

"Hey, I didn't think of you like that. You did look innocent, but I'm guessing that compliment isn't going to help me. Regardless, I don't take advantage of people. You can ask my friends." Logan said, defending himself.

"Why would I ask your friends? They're just as bad as you are, aren't they? You guys are the so-called elite Andovers aren't you?"

"Hey what do you have against Andover beside supporting your school's side of this rivalry. Its not like anyone really cares about it."

"Except for I don't know, the elite Chiltonites, right?" Rory snapped. "Such as DuGrey, Geller, Grant, Lynn, and the Haydens." She said stressing the name Hayden and the fact that it was plural.

"Haydens." He repeated. _There was more than one Hayden. _Logan thought stunned. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted Finn with the digging. He had to obviously miss something." Logan mumbled.

"So you really don't know do you." Rory said when she realized that the tables had just turned in her favor. He didn't know that she was Blake's twin, the youngest Hayden. The last member of the Chilton Royal Council.

"I guess, I didn't." Logan replied, clearly not noticing that she was talking about something different.

Inwardly laughing at how this situation had switched. She stared him straight in the eye.

"Then I guess, you better find out." She said, as she turned and left.

-

A/N: I'm hoping that was at least worth half the wait. One of my reviewers actually told me that they were a fan of Finn, so just decided to add some doses of Finn into this chapter.


	5. Excuses Over Snacks

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to my knowledge at least but I did just get the season 5 dvd set of Gilmore Girls. I'm also planning to buy the sixth season dvds sometime this week.

A/N: Thanks a lot to all my reviewers and my beta Ace-not-Mary. School started up so just trying to adjust to the workload. Once I get into the swing of things, I'll start writing in between classes, which is what I sort of did for the last part of this chapter.

xXGilmore GirlsXx

Returning back into the ballroom, she was quickly swept into the dining room by Tristan. When she entered the room, she saw everyone beginning to take their seats. She had barely enough time to look for her table before Tristan had grabbed her hand and dragged her along with him.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Mary. I know where we're sitting." Tristan told her as they walked past some of the tables.

Upon arriving at the table Rory noticed that the only people that were there, were the Haydens and the DuGreys.

As she sat down, Lorelai gave a questioning glance as to ask, where she had been. Since she was a good two seats away from her mother, she motioned to Lorelai that she had went outside and mouthed that she had needed some air. Nodding in understanding Lorelai returned her attention back to her mother-in-law, Francine.

Francine and Straub Hayden were known as the grandparents of both Blake and Rory. To Hartford, they were known as 'the Hayden.' Though they didn't approve of Lorelai getting pregnant at such an early age with Christopher as the father, they couldn't cut off someone with the Hayden blood flowing through their veins. It wasn't until Lorelai went to check with a doctor that they found out, they was going to be two newborns with the name Hayden.

As the years flew by, they had grown to accept the twins as not only the future heir and heiress but as their grandchildren.

"So where were you Rory?" Blake asked, when chatter began to rise at the table once more.

"I went out to get some air." She replied casually. "Did Paris tell you about the people she suspects?"

"Yeah, she told everyone once we had escaped Mr. DuGrey's wrath." He told her in a jokingly manner.

"I will never get why you guys don't mind getting in trouble." Rory said, shaking her head at the fact.

Not too soon afterward, the hired service began placing down the courses being served mindless dinner chatter was spread through out the table.

xXGilmore GirlsXx

"Well, it seems as though we're the last ones to leave. Would you look at that Mitchum, time surely flies when your having fun," came a voice from the entrance hall.

"Oh, Francine there you are. I was looking all over for you, quite a nice home you have here. The dinner party was simply spectacular." Said the women also known as Shira Huntzberger.

"Why thank you, Shira." She responded.

"It was a pleasure seeing you again, Mrs. Hayden." Logan added.

"Francine," Another voice interrupted. Clearly she was not looking up as she was shuffling through her purse. "We're going to leave now." Looking up as she stopped in front of her mother in law, she realized that Francine wasn't alone apparently she still had guests.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you still had guests. Christopher, the kids, and I were just about to leave." Looking behind her, she was just able to make out a glimpse of her husband's arm being pulled into the office by his father.

"It seems as though they need to finish up some business, dear. Since you've just earn some time to spare, why don't I introduce you to these people." She said gesturing toward her guests. "Lorelai, this is Shira, her husband Mitchum, and their son, Logan. I do believe that you've met both Shira and Mitchum at Emily's Christmas parties before."

"Since I've attended every Christmas party there since I was born, I'm sure I've seen you two around." Lorelai commented.

_So that is Lorelai Hayden..._ Logan mused. _There's another Hayden beside Lorelai, her husband, and their son... _He thought to himself.

"Hey mom, dad's ready we can leave now..." Blake trailed off as he noticed the other people in the room.

"Okay, hun." Lorelai answered.

Just then, the office door swung open and both Christopher and Straub stepped into the hall; as they walked toward the front door, they continued conversing with each other.

Upon arriving where everyone was standing, Christopher found his place next to his wife. "Sorry about that, I had some business to take care of." He explained before lightly placing a small kiss on her cheek. "We ready to leave?"

"Yeah, we're just waiting for Rory to get her purse." Lorelai replied. "Blake, could you get your sister, so we can leave."

"Sure thing mom." Blake answered innocently. "RORY LORELAI-"

Rushing down the banister, Rory quickly excused herself as she hurried past the waitresses and waiters in the dining room. As she neared the hall, she heard her twin beginning to scream out her full name. "I'm here." She quickly stated as she walked down the hall.

When Rory finally took at look at the guests that were still present, she could not believe the irony of her parents having to meet his that exact night.

Both pair of adult Haydens shot Blake an disapproving look, at how he chose to beckon his sister. Shira and Mitchum stared astounded at how the young heir to the Hayden fortune had acted.

Logan had, had his eyes fixed on the young heir Hayden until he heard a new comer announcing that they, more precisely, she had arrived. Shooting Blake a final glare, he turned his attention toward... Rory?

Surprised at seeing her, her name accidentally slipped off his tongue but came out only as a mumble.

Shaking off the initial shock of the blue-eyed Chiltonite, his demeanor changed into an unreadable expression which Rory couldn't seem to interpret.

_Rory... a Hayden..._ Logan thought to himself, attempting to process the new information. _That's one hell of a last name._

"Quite sorry about that Shira." Lorelai said, apologizing at how Blake had yelled in order to get Rory downstairs. Having heard her mother's fake apology to the Huntzbergers, Rory was knocked out of her current state. Lorelai Hayden would never discourage any action that ended up disturbing the Hartford society; one of the many things that made Lorelai very cool among Rory and Blake's friends.

"Really mom, we should be leaving. It's getting late." Christopher said, as he helped Lorelai into her coat.

"We should be leaving as well," Mitchum added as one of the maids passing by, quickly opened the door for the everyone who was leaving.

xXGilmore GirlsXx

Having changed into a comfy pair of pajama pants and a tank-top, she plopped herself onto her bed before letting out a sigh. It had been a very long night with different turns at every corner. Wanting to taker her mind off the night's events she grabbed the nearest book, which resided on her bedside table and flipped to the page she had book marked. Having read only a couple pages of Pride and Prejudice, she was interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in," Rory answered.

A few seconds later, after the turning of the doorknob and opening of the door, Lorelai appeared holding a plate and two glass cups.

"Thought you might want to rant on about how dreadfully long the event was. Or you could maybe go off on how you hate my mother and father." She said as she sat climbed onto the bed with all the original items in hand.

"Is this your not so sly way of telling me that we have Friday night dinner at their house, not too far into the future." Rory asked knowingly.

With a sigh she replied, "unfortunately, yes. But it wasn't my fault your dad was the one talking on the phone."

"No! Why would you hand him the phone when Emily Gilmore is trying to con us into a Friday night dinner."

"I don't know! I panicked," She exclaimed.

"After eighteen years of living there, didn't you learn anything about the ways of Emily Gilmore?"

"You don't understand, the way my mother's mind works is consistently changing. And plus, you can't be angry at me. I brought milk and cookies."

"Milk and cookies are your best bet against me bothering you?" She inquired.

"Well, yea...That and Chris took the last half of the apple pie with him." Lorelai said lamely.

"Does that mean dad's in Blake's room doing the same thing you are?"

_Dad, how could you let her talk you into it!_

"I guess that's a yes." Rory stated, grabbing one of the glass cup of milk and a cookie. "I didn't know that Blake could yell that loud." She added as a side thought.

"Yup, I can't believe it either."

After taking a bite out of her sugar cookie, Lorelai continued. "So anything on your mind, kid?"

"Actually now that you mention it, yes there is. You know how there is the whole rivalry between Andover and Chilton. Did your Chilton class have a name for the Andovers. And please cross off the most outrageous ones we cannot possibly use."

"Oh, sweetie if I were to list all the names we used we'd be up until sunrise." She said, waving as to empathize what she was saying. "So you're looking for a type of hidden nickname so that people who you don't want to know will not be able to guess whom you are talking about, right?"

"Right," she confirmed, nodding as she picked up another chocolate chip cookie.

"Well...how many people are in this year's Andover assembly?"

"There's exactly five members." She replied.

"How about... The Fab Five!" She yelled out excitedly. "You know like the Queer Eye guys."

She shook her head at her mom. "I think they're all straight, mom. They maybe our rivals but I honestly doubt they are gay."

Seeing that Lorelai had calmed down but looked kind of down that her suggestion had been shot down, Rory added. "Well.. I did hear from Paris that one of the guy members of that party paints his nails, though I'm not entirely sure on the facts about that."

xXGilmore GirlsXx

A/N: I know weird ending place but I could not seem to come up with a better one. As usual, reviews are appreciated and if you have any questions just type it in your review or just PM me. By the way the little bit at the end about the Queer Eye guys was a suggestion by Ace-Not-Mary, so thank her for the pop culture reference.

sugarsnap591, _winmangirl7_, **just hidden, **dcrendi, _Treenuh,_ **melako17,** softballblondi, _EeyoreLuvR,_ **Holy Cross Baby, **Me.No.Read, _rawrrry,_ **Lifeisconfusing, **ilovegilmoregirls913, _Winny Foster_, **justine260,** cosmopolitan, _Mrs. Logan Huntzberger,_ **raspberrysorbet34, **Pie122, _mrmp,_ **Hopes2High, **luv888, _Sweet-little-devil-one,_ **xoMusicAngelxo, **Krunior-Rogan-Always, _irishchick44,_ **danny170768, **starjoyce19, _cancat90,_


	6. Andover Academy

Disclaimer: Nada, zilch, nothing... that's exactly what I own.

A/N: School has been very hectic as I'm now dealing with a lot more work and after-school activities. I'm actually part of the school yearbook staff this year, so if you have any suggestion that'd be nice but other than that I officially owe you guys for updating so late, so here is a longer update for you. In case I'm not able to update by Thanksgiving, happy early Thanksgiving to everyone.

xXGilmore GirlsXx

"Hey Logan," was the chorused greeting that he had received when he met up with his friends the next school morning. Everyone had always come a few minutes before the first bell rung to catch up with their friends and to hear the latest news around school. Low and behold this was Hartford's future generation.

"So where has the infamous young Huntzberger been since the last time, we've seen him." Stephanie said, though she was just as curious as everyone else as to where he had been.

"Which let me remind everyone, was two days ago, when he mysteriously left saying he was going to... what was it again, explore the Hayden mansion." Rosemary teased.

"Yes, where has my dear mate been?" Finn said, slinging his around Rosemary's waist.

Which caused Rosemary to shoot Finn a glare as she tried to squirm her way out of his grip

"You guys make it seem as though I ditched you two months back and took a cruise around the South Pacific without telling you all and sunk the boat while I was at it." Logan commented. After a few seconds he responds with, "It was nothing just needed to catch up with someone I saw at the party was all."

"Anyone we know?" Stephanie prodded. There was no way Logan was going to get out with such a vague answer to everyone's question.

"Nope, it's just someone I met a few days before the dinner." He answered. Just as Rosemary was about to fire off another question, the first bell rung and luckily Logan didn't have any friends during his first period. Saved from interrogation by the bell. Logan thought shaking his head, as he headed off to his class.

xXGilmore GirlsXx

Colin slid into third period as the bell signaled the start of class. The teacher gave him a warning look that told him, he wouldn't be so lucky next time.

Sitting down in his seat, he could care less as to what the teacher thought of him as he began ranting to both Logan and Finn about how he had forgotten to set his alarm clock and how the servants had taken the day off by request of himself, at the end of last week. There was no point in having servants around if they were just going to get in the way.

His parents were off to Spain or somewhere spending some quality time with each other. Not that Colin even gave a thought as to where they went. In a matter of 4 months his father would file for a divorce and find a new wife, ready to be wed 3 months afterward.

"Mr. McCrae, I would appreciate, if you would not show up to this class tardy and begin distracting the other students whom were here on time and prepared to learn." Mrs. Hastings said as she stopped her planned lesson to lecture Colin.

"I was not late, as you are now stating. I was here just as the last bell rang and you, as well as every other student in this class saw it." He stated in his defense. "And I'm not sure about this but I am certain teachers are not supposed to tell lies to his or her class about another student."

"I will not tolerate this behavior Mr. McCrae and if you have problems about either my teaching skills or the school policies, I suggest you take it up with the Headmaster." She said calmly as she was trying not to get fired up and yell at her student.

"Don't mind if I do." He replied as he gathered his things and walked to the classroom door. "Can't wait to see dear old, Headmaster Barry." He said, sharing a smirk with his friends as he swung the door open and left the class.

xXGilmore GirlsXx

"Back without a scratch," Colin told them.

" Bloody amazing," Finn stated, when he sat down. The entire school was abuzz about how Colin had acted toward Mrs. Hastings.

"Should have told us what you had planned, Colin. I'm sure Headmaster Barry would have loved a three way reunion." Logan exclaimed.

"I have to hand it to you, I didn't think you had it in you to stand up to Mrs. Hastings." Stephanie complimented, as she added dressing to her salad.

"It's good you didn't get into any major trouble with the headmaster." Rosemary said, as she reached over and grabbed the unopened water bottle from Steph.

"Wait, wasn't there some kind of rule in elementary school about not sharing food." Logan commented, looking amused at his friends.

"Oh, please Logan. Even when we were in little we still shared food. It's not as though,"

Colin used his fork to pick up one of the croutons in Stephanie's salad, and ate it; which earned him a slap on the head.

Continuing as if she hadn't just slap Colin, she resumed talking. "Now what was I saying, oh right, it's not like we're going to let a friend starve."

"I beg to differ," Colin muttered.

xXGilmore GirlsXx

"I can't believe you Finn. You mistakenly forgot to double check that there were two Haydens instead of just one Hayden." Colin said repeating the statement that had been overused ever since Logan told everyone that Blake Hayden had a twin, whom he was introduced to by Francine, this was considered the formal introduction anyways. Not that the meeting before would matter, Logan thought to himself.

"I'm fucking sorry." Finn mumbled as he had given up trying to convince mostly everyone, especially Colin.

"It's okay, Finn. Just a momentary relapse in our plan is all." Steph reassured him.

"She's right you know. All we have to do is just go back and check up what this... second Hayden is all about." Rosemary stated.

"She's some Chiltonite that's for sure." Logan commented.

"Didn't expect any less though, considering she's one of Chilton's top students. Not to mention Francine and Straub's granddaughter." Stephanie shrugged.

"Finn at least tell us you did bring their school portfolios." Colin said.

"Of course, I did." Finn said reaching into his backpack pulling out five folders. Two which seems quite thicker than the rest.

Handing them over to Logan, Finn looked over to Colin and said, "Now you can stop speaking to me like Dory from that fishy movie who keeps on forgetting things."

Colin shrugged it off. "Okay, just to review we have everyone's file except for... Lorelai Hayden, was it?" He said, not really caring if he had said the person's name correctly.

"Yeah, that'd be her." Logan confirmed. Choosing a random folder, he tossed the rest onto the coffee table for everyone else to look at.

"Rosemary, you're in charge of getting a hold of her folder. Which shouldn't be too hard seeing as Finn here was able to sneak out with five student files." Logan told her.

"Now, that we have that under control, lets take a look at these records." Colin muttered, "Paris Geller."

"Madeline... Lynn," Rosemary read off as she read the name on the folder's tab.

Flipping through the small amount of paper work in the portfolio, Stephanie sighed as looked through another girls folder name, Louise Grant.

"Oh lookie here, I have one Tristan Janlen DuGrey's files." Finn stated.

"Which of course, leaves me with the Hayden." Logan murmured taking a look for the first time, at the folder he had chose a few seconds earlier.

Scanning over Blake Hayden's record, he was able to spot several awards achieved. One of which was the VIP player of the year award from his basketball team. Continuing through, it seemed that Blake did fairly well in academics as he did in sports. Growing weary at looking through the Chiltonite's paper, he closed the portfolio and tossed it back onto the coffee table.

xXGilmore GirlsXx

"Honey, I'm home." Christopher said, as he walked toward the kitchen.

"That was such a cliché I Love Lucy quote." Lorelai told him when she saw him. "But very nicely done."

"I see you're wearing an apron. So I'm going to take a wildly insane guess that you're cooking dinner."

"Yup, we're having three course meal, pork chops, meatloaf, and an Italian salad. For dessert, we have cheesecake and apple pie." Lorelai said confidently.

"That doesn't seem to be like a three course meal. "

"Of course it is, I said pork chops, meatloaf, and... a German salad with cheesecake and apple pie."

"I thought it was an Italian salad."

"And here I was thinking I was the one cooking."

"Course you are, and I'm supposed to believe that you cooked all of this by yourself without help from Simon."

"Hey don't insult Simon. He is a very good microwave that heats our frozen dinners and yes, you should believe me."

Walking into the kitchen, Rory had a CD player in one hand and what appeared to be her history homework in the other. Pressing a button on Simon, Rory took out the frozen dinner that her mom had heated earlier. Carrying her dinner, she shouted "Thanks mom," as she headed upstairs.

Raising an eyebrow, Christopher gave Lorelai a look that told her that she didn't have a chance in proving him wrong now.

"Drats," was the first word that came out of Lorelai's mouth. "It's the thought that counts right."

"Whatever you say, Lore." Chris grinned.

xXGilmore GirlsXx

His mind was completely blank and it wasn't the perfect timing. It was almost midnight and he couldn't come up with a final paragraph for his English essay. Quietly he cursed at his teacher for assigning an essay due at the beginning of the week, he ruffled his hair which became disarrayed. That was when the bedroom door creaked open.

He glanced over his shoulder to see who had entered. Standing before him was a young women whom was somewhat older than him. She had blonde hair that barely grazed her shoulder and dark brown eyes exactly like his.

"Logan, what are you still doing up?" The older blonde asked quietly closing the door behind her not wanting to wake up the parents.

"English essay," he replied shortly, turning his concentration back to the assignment he had.

"Is that so. Writer's block then." She commented.

"Yeah, I guess." Logan answered, growing weary of having company in his room. He looked over to his guest. "What do you want Honor?"

"Just some confirmation about what I heard."

"Exactly what did you hear about," Logan inquired bored.

"Well, a little birdie told me that you and your friends are planning some half-baked scheme that targets Andover's rival, Chilton."

Hesitantly not knowing how to answer Logan merely shrugged. "It's not like we'll get in trouble."

"Good, don't get into trouble because you know how dad and grandpa will get if you get into any more trouble, this year being your final and all. They're really happy that you haven't gotten kicked out of Andover yet, they are actually thinking you'll be there long enough to graduate."

"Okay Honor, I got it. Don't get caught doing anything that could get me thrown out of Andover. Happy?"

"Yes, I am happy. I'm just trying to look out for you, little brother. I know you wouldn't want to graduate without your friends by your side, especially Finn and Colin so don't screw it up." She said softly.

"I won't," he promised.

"Then, I'll let you get back to that essay of yours," She said getting up. Giving her brother a hug she bid him goodnight and softly closed the door.

Looking back at his paper, he shoved it and his school stuff into his backpack and turned off the light.

xXGilmore GirlsXx

"Logan, Logie, Huntzberger, Huntz. What are you doing?" Stephanie pestered.

"It's study hall. Which means, I am studying like everyone else is." He responded.

"Correction, Huntzberger. You're the only who's doing any work." She said teasingly.

"Remind me again, why you're the only other person in our group that has this study hall period."

Stephanie looked at her newly pedicure nails. "Everyone else has some kind of history or government class."

"Right," Logan answered inattentively, continuing to finish up his English homework.

"Done, yet?"

"No."

"Done?"

"Almost."

"Done." She stated questioningly.

"Done." Logan told her.

"Then let's go to English, Huntzberger." Stephanie sang out, yanking him out of his chair as the bell rang signaling the change of classes.

XxGilmore GirlsXx

"Everyone please pass up the homework," the teacher announced.

Looking behind her, she poked at the brunette that seemed to have spaced out the entire class period. "Rory, pass up your paper."

Finally noticing that Louise was waiting expectantly for her assignment, she pushed the paper that was sitting on her desk toward her.

Turning around for just a second to pass the paper up, Louise automatically returned to her previous position to see what Rory was doing.

Having heard the bell ring, Rory immediately got up and began to collect her belongings. "Hayden, did you just completely zone out during class?" Louise asked curiously.

"I just needed some time to gather my thoughts together." She replied, nonchalantly.

"No need to explain that to me, I know what you mean." Louise commented, winking at one of the guys by their lockers.

"Right, sure you do," Rory stated, opening her locker and taking out a textbook.

"I'm offended. How could you say I don't need time to gather my own personal thoughts." Louise said, pretending to be insulted.

"You do not spend time thinking about things, you spend time flirting with guys."

"Yes, but I think about guys too. Which therefore means, I am thinking and taking time to collect my thoughts in class as well."

Knowing Louise wasn't going to lose the argument having brought up her strongest suit, boys, into the argument, Rory merely raised her hands in mock surrender.

"You know what Hayden. Whatever." She said, giving up the lighthearted argument as well. Linking her arms with Rory, they walked off toward their next class.

xXGilmore GirlsXx

A/N: As usual please review if you are still reading the story. As for this chapter, I know the middle part with Lorelai and Christopher is a totally random scene but I just had to add that in to dedicate it, to last week's episode, Gilmore Girls: The Proposal. For everyone out there, what'd you think of the episode? Lorelai and Christopher actually getting married right then and there. And let's not forget that Rory's old friend Marty is back but this time he is also one of Rory's new friend's boyfriend.

Thanks to my usual reviewers and my beta, Ace-not-Mary.

Sweet-princess2008, **softballblondi**, _ilovegilmoregirls913,_ ilovebuttfacedmiscreants, **Hopes2High**, _Coffee91,_ Treenuh, **CaliJuice123**,_ justine260,_ dcrendi, **GGmadness2006**, and _ashie13._


End file.
